Por ti, mi vida
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: Sora, una chica sin lugar en este mundo logra tener su primer motivo de su existencia y no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el capitán Levi quien, cuando apenas era una niña la logra salvar de un perro salvaje. Desde ese momento ella decide seguirlo por toda su vida ¿cómo terminará esta historia trágica de amor? ¿Triunfará en un mundo tan cruel como el de los titanes? Oc.


Nunca he tenido demasiados recuerdos de mi infancia.

Las únicas palabras de aquella niña muerta de hambre, que retumbaban en aquella insípida cabeza, era…

Hambre, frío y miedo.

Nadie sabe de dónde vine. Probablemente sea una hija de una prostituta que no le dio el valor de tenerme, o bueno quizás alguna historia cliché que realmente no me interesa saber, no queriendo agrandar mucho más mi tragedia.

La tía que más o menos me crio, me dijo que un día aparecí en aquel barrio obscuro, en una canasta de huevo y tapada con un chal color rosado. Me dijeron inmediatamente que era un bebé débil y que probablemente moriría por alguna enfermedad desconocida.

Y con una esperanza, mi tía que no es mi tía pero que le digo tía, me cuido hasta que muriera.

Pero de apoco empecé a mejorar.

O eso es lo que ella me comentaba.

Vivíamos en una ciudad subterránea.

Mi tía no necesariamente era muy buena, más o menos era extraña. Me ordenaba trabajar, limpiar la casa y solo me daba una comida al día, generalmente una rebanada de pan añejo con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche.

Me llamaba Sora, solo eso. Era el único nombre que tenía y era algo que más o menos me daba esperanza de que existía. Pero sin apellido. Solo Sora.

Allí fue donde crecí. Creo que la falta de recuerdos es netamente una carencia, o simplemente mi pequeña cabeza trato de eliminar aquellos recuerdos malos que tenía, nuevamente para hacer mi vida menos desagradable.

Siempre soñé con la felicidad. De tenerla y alcanzarla.

Soñaba con la felicidad porque no era feliz.

El día que más pensé en la felicidad, fue un día que estaba siendo atacada por unos perros salvajes. El día que más pensé en la felicidad, fue el día más triste de mi vida.

Es el día que más recuerdo en mi puta vida.

Tenía tanta hambre que llegaba a arderme el estómago. Estaba demasiado delgada y apenas llevaba un vestido blanco. Mi pelo castaño largo estaba desordenado, en ese entonces no llevaba el flequillo recto que tengo ahora.

Siempre he tenido la habilidad física. En aquella ciudad subterránea había un basurero gigante, donde varias veces había encontrado algo útil para comer. Y mientras rebuscaba en una de esas tantas bolsas, escucho a lo lejos un gruñido de animal débil.

Lentamente subí mi mirada, alertada por el peligro. Había un perro negro, más parecido a un lobo, completamente engrifado y mirándome con unos ojos asesinos.

Tragué saliva, mientras devoraba el último trozo de tomate podrido que había podido rescatar.

Lo curioso, es que pensando en ese momento, en ese entonces yo me parecía bastante a ese perro.

Me refiero netamente a su coraza hostil.

Y en menos de tres segundos tenía al perro mordiéndome la pierna, mientras yo gritaba desconsoladamente pensando que sería la última vez que tendría los ojos abiertos.

Y me maldije inmediatamente, tenía diez años y en todo ese tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que era la felicidad.

Solloce, pero de rabia.

Joder, no he sido feliz jamás.

En menos de un segundo abrí los ojos, porque sentí una oleada pegándome en la cara al mismo tiempo que el perro salía volando por los aires con un par de gotas desde su boca.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Sentí una calma tremenda, un alivio que jamás se iba a comparar con ninguno. Y luego sentí felicidad de estar viva.

Vi a un azabache adolescente con un extraño objeto en su cintura. Era pequeño, pero para mí era tremendamente grande, su mirada parecía obscura, como si en su pasado hubiera vivido bastantes tragedias.

¿Es qué así iba a ser mi mirada en uno años más?

Apenas me miró y de su objeto salió un tipo de pinza que hizo un enganche con uno del gran conteiner que había. Salió volando.

Desde ese momento me obsesione un poco con la existencia de un caballero oscuro que había salvado mi vida. La cicatriz de mi pierna me recordaba de su existencia.

Ni si quiera preste demasiada atención a dos de sus compañeros que le seguían el paso.

\- ¡¿Oye, Levi?! – exclamó el compañero. - ¿Dejarás a la mocosa ahí?

\- Tsk… Nos están pisando el culo y quieres que nos encarguemos de ella. – espetó.

Tragué saliva. Joder, se llamaba Levi.

En todo ese tiempo estuve buscándolo, con suerte algunas y otras veces desaparecía. Era como la razón de mi existencia. Era como el único apoyo.

Lo vi peleando muchas veces y como buena fan de él, adopte su estilo de pelea. Es que para sobrevivir sola en aquella ciudad subterránea tenía que robar y hacer muchas cosas de las cual no estoy muy orgullosa.

Y por lo que tenía entendido Levi también era un criminal muy temido por su fuerza física. Pensaba yo que podría ser la mejor mano derecha de Levi y justo cuando tuve el valor para decirle que si podría entrar en su grupo no estaba.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Entre encapuchada a un bar donde siempre lo veía entrar con sus compañeros, encapuchada porque probablemente me reconocerían y me darían una paliza.

\- Hola, ojou-san, ¿en qué le puedo servir? – preguntó el dueño del bar mientras limpiaba un vaso.

En ese entonces tenía catorce años y podría encubrirme bien. Me había cortado el flequillo recto para que fuera mucho más fácil encubrirme.

\- Este… ¿ha visto a Levi? – pregunté con una voz mucho más grave que la mía.

\- Mmmh, ¿Levi? Ese mocoso hace mucho tiempo no se ha dado unas vueltas por acá, por lo que supe tuvo unos problemas con la policía y los de la legión le propusieron unirse a ellos. – contestó con total confianza.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, a la misma vez que se me olvidaba mi papel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grité.

El caballero me miro la cara, la cual yo tenía gacha. En cuanto me reconoció, con un titubeo me empezó a apuntar.

\- ¡T-tú fuiste la que asalto a mi hija! ¡MALDITA LADRONA! – exclamó, mientras yo rápidamente le di una patada al vaso que estaba limpiando y salí corriendo mientras varios hombres salían persiguiéndome.

Siempre evitaba pelear o llegar a los golpes.

Y no era porque yo sentía miedo.

Era porque podría hasta matar a una persona.

Subía por los techos y luego trepaba los postes, pasaba por algunas ventanas de las casas ajenas, apenas me podían ver. Yo me movía como el viento.

Y eso me gustaba en cierto sentido, me gustaba porque recordaba la segunda vez que más feliz estuve.

Estaba en las mismas circunstancias, trepaba por los techos y corría desenfrenadamente. La única diferencia era que eran demasiadas personas las que me perseguían.

Llegué a un callejón sin salida, estaba sudando helado. Me mordía los labios porque a los lejos escuchaba los pasos de la gente corriendo. El primero en llegar fue Jason, el dueño de una panadería la cual siempre robaba.

Llevaba un bate gigante el cual, suponía yo, iba directo a mi cara.

\- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! – gritó con una vena en su frente. Y fue ahí que apareció detrás de él como mínimo diez personas más.

Mordí mis labios a tal punto que salió sangre de ellos.

Jason se acercó a mí corriendo y sentí una corriente por mis venas y todo paso en cámara lenta.

Era como si yo veía sus movimientos futuros, en aquel momento Jason no me estaba golpeando la cabeza pero yo sabía que en un milisegundo más lo haría. Me agache y con un solo movimiento, pero certero desplace mis piernas por el suelo, haciendo que el tropezara y en menos de un segundo estaba encima de él con un puñetazo en contra de su cara.

Todo pasó en menos de cinco segundos. La gente quedo estupefacta, el miedo se convirtió en adrenalina. Podía leer lo que la gente pensaba de mí, lo que ellos podrían hacer.

Y fue ahí que todos comenzaron a correr hacía mí. Ni si quiera supe como esquivaba sus golpes, sus ataques. Sus caras estaban completamente enfurecidas pero yo, estaba serena, casi disfrutando.

No me di cuenta cuando tenía al último contra la pared. Un hombre de 1,80 y yo apenas 1,58. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Le di un último golpe en la panza y cayó al suelo como todos.

Rompí varios dientes y había harta sangre.

Me miré las manos, estaban sangrando. Una combinación bizarra de sangre mía con sangre de diez más. Mis nudillos estaban destrozados.

Sentí un poco de calma. Era la única parada entre todos ellos. Poco a poco subí mi cabeza y vi a tres personas más mirándome.

Pero el único con el que tuve contacto visual directo fue con él.

Con mi caballero obscuro.

¿Sería mi próximo oponente?

\- Qué carajo acabo de ver… - dijo la chica pelirroja de pelo corto que lo acompañaba. – Era como una versión tuya, Levi!

Pero él no dijo nada, me miro por última vez y se fue.

Ya sabía mi existencia y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Volví a la realidad. Ese era un bonito recuerdo. Me seguían persiguiendo y en todos estos años de correr, me sabía la ciudad subterránea de memoria.

Y tome una decisión.

Yo iba a entrar a la Legión.


End file.
